Les plus petites forces forment les plus grands espoirs
by starck29
Summary: Receuil d'OS sur Sword Art Online écrit à l'occasion d'un jeu sur fof. Les thèmes sont indiqués dans les titres des chapitres.
1. Château

**Oblivion**

L'Aincrad, cet immense château volant es devenu le tombeau de 6000 joueurs. Tristement célèbre à cause de ce fait, très peu de gens savent que quelqu'un y a trouve le bonheur. Cette personne, c'est elle, Asuna Yuuki. Celle que tous surnomment l'éclair. Car au-delà de la légende, se trouve la femme. Et son plus beau trésor viens de ce château, il s'agit de sa fille. Yui. Cette enfant qu'elle et Kirito ont recueillis quelques semaines avant la fin de cet effroyable jeu. Malheureusement, le château lui reprit leur enfant aussi vite qu'il la leur avait donné. Sous la ville, alors qu'elle les sauvait d'un boss. Leur fille venait de sa sacrifier sous leurs yeux. Pour eux, ces parents. Aussi vite qu'elle est venue, elle est repartie.

L'Aincrad, c'est aussi le lieu ou ils sont morts, les chats noirs du clair de lune. Un par un, ils sont tous mort dans un piège sans qu'ils ne puisse rien faire. Kirito est resté impuissant, il n'a rien pu faire pour les sauver. Même elle, Saichi, celle qu'il a aidé lorsqu'elle pensait mourir. Il n'a pas put tenir sa promesse.

L'Aincrad, c'est aussi les Laughing Coffin, cette guide meurtrière qui accumulait ces trésors en tuant d'autres jours. Le membre le plus connu est Kuradeel, officiellement membre du groupe des conquérant.

L'Aincrad, c'est la vie et la mort. Le désespoir et le bonheur. Le rêve d'un seul homme et le cauchemar de plusieurs milliers d'autres.


	2. Blanche

**La danse des doubles lames**

Une lame dans le ventre du lézard, l'autre décapitant la tête du deuxième. J'esquivai un coup d'estoc du troisième avant de charger vers lui, mes deux lames à la main. Personne ne peut plus me vaincre maintenant.

Quelques jours plus tard, un autre problème arriva, les troupes des salamanders sont aux portes de la ville des sylphes. Eugène a encore déclenché un incident diplomatique. Ça commence à être une habitude, la dernière fois s'était avec les Caith sith, heureusement que Sinon a put arranger les choses avant que ça ne dégénère.

Je serrai mes deux lames blanches dans ma main, j'ai été nommée commandante du groupe de soutien aux sylphes. Les Caith sith sont déjà sur place, j'espère que Klein ne s'est pas fichu dans une galère sans non, pour changer. J'ai pris la tête d'une trentaine d'hommes pour aller négocier avec Eugène. En tant normal, il n'y a que les seigneurs qui peuvent négocier avec d'autres seigneurs mais là, le notre est absente. Il ne reste plus qu'à espérer que je ne serai pas seule face à lui. Leafa m'a plus qu vanter sa puissance au combat. Si je dois l'affronter, je ne suis pas sure de m'en sortir. Je vis l'un de mes soldats se dématérialiser et trois sorts aller droit dans ma direction. Je les esquivai mais ils tuèrent trois autres de mes hommes. Je dégainai mes armes lorsque je vis un groupe de salamanders s'avancer vers nous, mais ils n'étaient pas seuls. Des Leprechaun étaient avec eux. Je vis l'un d'eux s'avancer moi, c'était elle … Rain. Elle me dit : « Désolée Asuna, mais toi et tes rapières n'iraient pas plus loin

-Tu crois pouvoir m'empêcher de passer, Rain ?

-Je ne le crois pas Asuna, je vais le faire, nous avons déjà anéantis les Spriggans

-Dans ce cas, répondis-je, je t'arrêterai ici et maintenant

-Tu t'en crois capable ? »

Elle s'élança vers moi en disant ça, ces deux dagues prêtes à en découdre. Des lames blanches, voilà ce qui va rester de ce combat. Uniquement nos lames …


	3. Noir

**Black star**

Bullet of Bullets, le tournoi le plus prestigieux de Gun Gale Online. La troisième édition du tournoi fut une véritable chasse à l'homme. Un joueur, Death Gun, tuai des joueurs dans la réalité avec l'aide de ses deux complices.

Mon nom est Sinon, j'ai presque été tuée par ce joueur. Puis j'ai découvert que mon seul ami était l'un des complices de Death Gun. Il s'est servi de ce que je lui ai raconté pour me piéger.

Heishin 54, ce pistolet est le briseur de vie, il a littéralement détruit la mienne. I ans, lors du braquage d'un bureau de poste, j'étais là et je … je l'ai tuée. C'est l'étoile moire, mon étoile.


End file.
